A Heart Falling
by Rexion
Summary: Sora meets and new face in the quiet Traverse Town. Though, there is something about this boy...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not claim to own Kingdom Hearts.

**Chapter One:** New Face

Sora pops up out of bed fast. Panting really hard the boy with brown spiked hair slowly gets out of his bed. He walks to the window of his room in Traverse Town; looking into the night sky. Looking at Donald and Goofy he wonders if they heard him but doesn't worry too much about them and continues staring into the night. A loud thud comes from outside the door to the room. Sora looks behind him wondering if one of the Organization members is here. Holding his Keyblade in hand, the Keyblade master slowly makes his way to the door. As he opens it he hears a howl in the night. Spinning around confused, Sora opens the door and sees a little boy.

"Hello," Sora whispers. "Couldn't get to sleep?" He gives the little boy a nice smile and drops his keyblade onto his bed. Helping the redheaded boy stand up he gets a good look at him.

The boy looks at Sora in fear. "Who… are… you?" Sora looks at him and smiles.

"Take it easy. Did you have a nightmare? Here, I'll bring you back to your room. Where is it?" Sora says sweetly.

"I'm not staying here. I don't know where I am. I don't know where I was. I don't know anything," the little boy with green eyes says quickly.

"You don't know anything aye? Well, I'll just let you sleep with me. I have to friends in my room. Come on," Sora generously says.

As they walk into the room the little boy looks up and mumbles, "I'm Thetso."

"Nice to meet you! I'm Sora!" Sora tucks in Thetso and sets himself down onto the couch and falls asleep.

The sun forces Sora to open his blue eyes. He looks left to Donald seeing him move, meaning he is still asleep. Looking to his right he spots Goofy who is waking up.

"Gwarsh. It sure is bright." Goofy mumbles. "Howdy Sora. Sleep good? Oh! We have a visitor!"

"Yeah… His name is Thetso. He says he doesn't know anything – where he is from, where he is, what happened to get him here."

"Hmm… I wonder if… naaaah." Goofy says in a ponderous tone.

"Okay. What is for breakfast? I'm hungry!" They both make breakfast as the other two wake up to the smell of fresh pancakes.

"Why hello there!" Goofy says as Thetso walks into the kitchen area of the room. "I'm Goofy." Goofy gives Thetso a warm smile.

"Hey Thetso. This is Donald." Sora puts a hand to Donald who is sitting next to him at the table.

"Huh? Who are you people! SINA! Where is Sina?" Thetso runs around in panic. His eyes are wide with fear. His lip is red from him biting it hard. Sora gets up and holds Thetso back who struggles to get out of Sora's grasp.

"Let… me… go!" Sora lets go sending Thetso crashing into a dresser. He stands up and looks dazed.

"Calm down. What is going on?" Sora says in a wanting-to-help tone.

"Sina was-is my good friend. She has been for a long time. A couple days ago, there was this big black orb thing in the sky. Then next thing I know is it was dark and I was screaming. Then I woke up and you found me. Sora… wasn't it?" Sora looks over at Donald and Goofy, who are in as much of a shock as he is.

"So… Ansem is alive." Sora says to Donald and Goofy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not claim to own Kingdom Hearts.

**Chapter Two:** Return of Evil

As a black with dark blue-stripped gummi ship lands Axel walks outside of Castle Oblivion. Ansem steps out of the gummi ship with a smirk on his face. _It's been a long time since I've been here – wonder how the Axel is holding up with all the members dying._ Ansem thinks.

The silver haired man puts his hand on Axel's shoulder and smiles, "It's been a long time, hasn't it? I see that it is quiet. Hmm… Sora has met the boy." Axel's eyes widen and he turns and wonders how the boy got there.

"What should we do?" Axel whispers to Ansem. They both walk in conversing what is going on around in all the worlds. After a few minutes Ansem converts the conversation back to "the boy."

"How did Sora end up meeting him?" Asks a curious Axel.

"His world was brought into total eclipse like most are – thank you very much! He was supposed to be sent here, but some how managed to make it to Traverse Town. I think the keyblade somehow pulled him to Traverse Town. It is like it knew that we would get him. I wonder why he ended up there." Ansem explains. Axel looks at him with a strange look and a wondrous sigh.

"What is the boy's name?" Axel asks beginning to tense up.

"Thetso." Ansem answers in a slow and evil tone followed by an evil smirk.


End file.
